The Spirits and The Journey
by kat0810
Summary: When the spirit wolves step in, Bella has to make some tough decisions. Will she make the right decision or will time run out for her.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**SM owns the characters, also the any writing in italic is directly from the book Breaking Dawn.**

**Hi, please R&R if you want **

* * *

**The Beginning**

"_Edward," I said, my voice nearly inaudible. "Edward, someone got hurt."_

_I'd heard Seth's agony, seen the torture in Edwards face._

"_Yes," he whispered._

"_Who?" I asked, though, of course, I already knew the answer._

_Of course I did. Of course._

_The trees were slowing around us as we came to our destination._

_It took him a long moment to answer me._

"_Jacob," he said._

_I was able to nod once._

"_Of course," I whispered._

_And then I slipped off the edge I was clinging to inside my head._

_Everything went black._

When I opened my eyes again, I could see all the Cullen's were stood around my body. They were trying to wake me by whispering almost silent words into my ears. I looked around and began to get worried, was I dead? Had something happened when I passed out? Did I pass out or did I just die?

"Fear not young one you are not dead, your spirit has left your body." A male voice whispered suddenly appearing on my right side.

"Why has my spirit left my body? Who are you?" I asked the stranger turning to take a look at him.

Before he could answer I looked the man up and down, surprised to see a tan skinned man with long black hair.

"Young one your spirit has left your body to come on a journey with me, you have come to a crossroads in your life and the time has come for you to make a decision."

"A decision?" I asked in a low voice.

"I will explain once our journey has started."

"What journey? I'm not going anywhere." I asked, beginning to get scared.

"You have no choice my dear Isabella; you need to have this journey before you make a decision that will affect not just your future."

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Young one I am the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki of the Quileute Tribe."

"The legends," I whispered. "I have heard your story."

"Yes William Black is aware of the crossroads that you need to cross and thought that you hearing them would help with your decision." Taha Aki explained.

"What happens now?" I asked as I watched Edward pull my upper body into his lap and whisper more words.

"We wait for my children to return to collect your body, it will need protecting." He replied resting a hand on my shoulder. "We cannot start your journey until you are safe on my land."

"Your children?" I asked. "I don't think Edward will let anybody take me away from him."

"My children are the pack, I believe the acting Alpha will come for you."

"Edward won't let Sam take me," I commented.

"He will have no choice, more 'cold ones' are coming you will be at risk if they see you like this."

I nodded in agreement knowing that while I was stood here I had no say in regards to my body, it scared me, anything could happen and I have no control over it but to stand and watch.

"Alice, when will she wake up?" Edward asked and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I don't know Edward, I can't see Bella's future everything is black."

"Try harder" Edward growled out causing Jasper to growl at Edward.

"I am trying Edward; the Volturi will be here in less than five minutes that is all that I am able to see." Alice explained in a calm voice while her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Why can she not see my future?" I asked turning to Taha Aki.

"Because your future is undecided, and I have asked the other Spirits from my Tribe to protect you while we are still here." He explained. "Here are some of my children now, this could be interesting." Taha Aki commented and I could almost hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Sam what are you doing here? I will come to help Jacob soon." Carlisle spoke sounding strained as Sam, Paul and Embry came into the clearing.

"Bella needs to come with us; her Spirit is no longer in her body. We need to protect her body from other Spirits." Sam replied, stopping next to my body.

"No way" Edward shouted out pulling the rest of my body into his arms. "What do you mean her Spirit is no longer in her body? I can still hear her heartbeat and feel her breaths."

"Our Spirits have taken her on a Spirit journey; her body can only be protected on the Reservation amongst our elders." Sam explained while Edward continued to growl.

"Edward you have no choice, the Volturi will be here in two minutes." Alice told him coming to sit next to him.

"We can lie; say that she is being changed now"

"Edward, son they will want to see where she was bitten. That lie will not work; she needs to go with Sam on to the Reservation. You can come with me when I help Jacob, be near Bella then." Carlisle spoke at the same time pulling my body from Edward's arms.

"I feel like a puppet, watching them fight over my body." I whispered.

"They all love you Isabella, I cannot doubt that but it can cause selfish behaviour in their kind. They want to be human, but have little understanding on human emotions." Taha Aki spoke.

"Fine take her, I will be back for her soon." Edward agreed before Carlisle placed my body into Sam's awaiting arms. "Sam if anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible."

"Nothing will happen to her, she will be safe and protected during her journey." Sam told him almost growling before turning and running back into the forest with me in his arms.

"Carlisle what is happening to her? Why are they saying she is on a Spirit journey?" Edward asked while standing up and taking his place next to him.

"I don't know Edward, be patient once this meeting is over we will go to the Reservation and find out."

"Young one it is time that we follow your body to my land now, this meeting they are going to be having does not concern us." Taha Aki said holding his hand out for mine.

"Can we go see Jake? I really need to see that he is ok" I asked before taking Taha Aki's hand.

"We can't Isabella; he too is also on a journey. His body is being protected by his father William and the Clearwater wolves."

"Will they not be able to know that we are not going to take over Jake's body?" Confused how this could all work, while remembering the story of how the shape shifters came to be.

"We will see if I can communicate with Ephraim Black then it could be possible before you start your journey." I nodded in approval before squeezing his hand a little tight.

I felt the air stir around us and soon found us walking out of the forest behind Sam and the others; they walked into a house I did not recognise. I thought that we would follow but instead Taha Aki led us around to the back of the house where old Quil and Quil were sat with a small fire burning.

"How did they know?" I asked once we had stopped a short distance from the fire.

"I told Old Quil, while he was having a vision. Warning him of what was to become and that he needed to be ready."

"Why him and not the Blacks?" I asked confused.

"Because the Swan's and the Ateara's are related through marriage, they are the nearest to blood relatives that you have within the Tribe."

"I'm not Quileute." I argued trying to remember if Charlie had ever mentioned about his family tree.

"No you are not." He replied before looking at me in silence for a few seconds. "What do you know of the Swan heritage?"

"Um not much, I know that my grandparents died when I was about four years old." I admitted suddenly feeling ignorant for not asking Charlie about my family tree.

"While we wait for Old Quil to complete the protection chant, I will tell you about your family history and the ties they have to the Tribe." Taha Aki explained sitting down on the grass, I followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"Your grandparents were called Geoffrey and Helen Swan, they came to Forks as a young married couple looking to settle down and start a family. Geoffrey had a sister called Molly; she came to Forks to help your grandmother when she was pregnant with your father." Taha Aki explained, I wondered why Charlie had never told me this. But then he has never really talked about his parents, and any other family.

"Your grandparents had become great friends to the Blacks, I believe that Geoffrey and William Black SR would often go fishing together while the women would cook and talk and take care of William JR."

"Nothing changes then" I silently laughed.

"Nope, the Swans and the Blacks have enjoyed fishing together for generations."

"I will be breaking the mould with that then," I told him. Smiling at his almost silent chuckle.

"Back to your heritage, on one of these visits to the Tribe, your grandmother's sister came with them. When they turned up at the Blacks, Old Quil was also visiting. It was almost like an imprint when he saw Molly. Just two months after your father was born, Molly married Old Quil and moved to the Reservation. The whole Tribe fell in love with her; she was a compassionate person so selfless and caring, Quil would quite often come home to find some of the lesser off folk of the tribe eating. I see some of her qualities in you; however you have a lot stronger personality than she ever had. "

"Wow so through marriage I am related to the Ateara's, I thought the Blacks were also related to the Ateara's?" trying not to think about the kiss Jake and I shared on the cliff.

"Yes they are but they also are through marriage, Old Quil's sister was Sarah Blacks Aunt through marriage." I watched as Taha Aki stood up and held his hand out for me.

"If you want to see Jacob Black, we need to leave now." I took his hand and stood up, I turned and looked at the fire to see it flaming purple and dark blue. Quil was led against my body in his wolf form.

"Why is Quil in his wolf form?"

"He is closer to his wolf spirit in his wolf form, if there was a spirit nearby intent on using your body Quil would be able to sense it before the other Quil could." Taha Aki explained before leading me back into the forest.

"What would happen if a spirit tried to get into my body?" I asked, trying to imagine my body acting like a puppet.

"Old Quil will call forth the ancestors of the tribe, they will be able to stop the spirit and send it back where it belongs." Taha Aki, explained.

I felt the air rush past me and before I knew it we were walking out of the forest and into the Blacks back garden. We stopped at the edge and I took in the fire with Jake's body next to it, I took a step towards Jake but stopped when both the Clearwater wolves stepped in front of it.

"You cannot go any closer, they are not aware that it is your spirit here. All that they can sense is a spirit that is not Jacob's." Taha Aki spoke grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back, so I was stood next to him.

We stood in silence as I watched Jacob lying next to the fire; it didn't look like he was in pain. He looked so young and peaceful.

"It is time Bella that we begin your journey, once Jacob has completed his journey and your journey is completed you will get to see him again."

"Where is Jacob's spirit?" I asked looking around the area, wondering if I would be able to see him.

"He is at the Ateara's watching your body; it seems you are both concerned about each other." Taha Aki replied unable to hide the small chuckle in his voice. "You are both so alike, more than either of you seem to know."

Taha Aki turned and started to walk back into the forest, I took one last look at Jake before also turning and following him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Way Forward

**SM Owns the characters and some of the plot**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the favourite adds and followers.**

**I will be roughly going through Breaking Dawn, purposely missing bits out the next two chapters will have some parts from the book before it becomes more my story. I wont rehash loads, if you want to read the bits I miss out then read the book again. It will be all from memory, its not my favourite book from the saga and I really don't want to read it all again.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**The Way Forward Will Not Always be a Happy One**

I followed Taha Aki until he stopped in a clearing I had never seen before.

"The journey starts here, everything you will see is what is going to happen if you stay with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. You will be able to watch your actions and hear conversations around you, but they won't be able to see or hear you." I nodded in understanding what Taha Aki was saying.

"We are staying in La Push at the moment; I believe that quite recently you accepted Edward Cullen's hand in marriage." Taha Aki continued while holding out his hand for me to take.

"Yes I did, but why are we staying here on the reservation?" I asked, as we silently walked through the forest.

"Edward sent an invitation and a letter to the Blacks."

"Why would he do that? I would not want the Blacks to be there, knowing that Jacob would be in pain because of me. I know that I will be hurting Jake by getting married."

"I do not know why Edward felt it was necessary to send the letter, but alas he did. The invitation was sent because Billy Black is your father's best friend. You need to see the consequences of this; maybe you will get a better understanding of Jacob's feelings towards you." Taha Aki answered.

I watched as Jacob suddenly ran out of the house in his human form, I went to follow when Taha Aki suddenly grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me back.

"I have knowledge that you never knew about this letter being sent, and by the end of this part of the journey you will never find out until many years have passed."

He took my hand and guided me in the Blacks house, we watched as Billy opened the screwed up letter. He read in silence before slamming the letter down on the table and wheeling himself away from the table, murmuring to himself almost quietly. The only words I could hear were smug bastard and stupid girl.

We watched where we were stood as Billy pulled out a six pack from the fridge, before going into the lounge and turning the TV on.

"Isabella, you need to read this letter and the invitation it came with."

I walked to the table and picked up the invitation, without reading what was inside I knew that I hated it. It was obvious that expensive paper had been used and was not my taste or said anything about who I was. I put it back on the table, reminding myself that I would not let Alice do the invitations.

I then picked up the letter and read it slowly; something in my head was telling me that this was important.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking all the rules by sending you this._

_She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to _

_Make you feel obligated in anyway._

_But I know that, if things had gone the other way,_

_I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob._

_Thank you for her for everything._

_Edward._

I reread the letter a few more times, trying to work out why Edward would send Jake it. Why would Edward do something so childish? Billy was right Edward was being smug, like I was some kind of contest and he was the winner. Then I remembered that Jake had run out of the house. I dropped the letter on the table and walked out of the house. Looking into the forest, in the direction that Jake ran.

"Isabella, you cannot follow Jacob, remember that he cannot see or hear you."

"But he is hurt, he needs me. It's because of me that he is in pain. I don't get why Edward would send him that letter, why he wanted to rub it in that we were getting married?"

"It is time that we leave this time and skip a head a few weeks." Taha Aki spoke suddenly taking my hand in his, not answering my questions, or giving his opinions.

There was a blur and then suddenly I found myself looking at the only gas station in Forks, I watched as a black car pulled up and a very pale looking girl climbed out. It was then that I noticed all the people staring at her and the car.

"Who is she?" I asked as we walked closer to the group of people that were staring.

"Isabella that is you."

"I look so different, I have lost weight and I am paler than usual. And why am I not driving my truck?" I asked as I watched myself as I put gas into the car.

"I have an explanation for that, but you will have to wait until later on in the journey. Your truck broke down and Edward refused to let a member of the coven look at it." Taha Aki explained.

"Could I not have taken the truck to Jake?" I asked, confused why I wouldn't have done that instead.

"Jacob has not returned."

"Why?" I asked, as I followed him away from the gas station.

"To reflect, to heal his broken heart. To begin his journey ready to become the person he was always born to be." Taha spoke, stopping and turning around to face me. "Jacob is set to do many great things in his future, but first he needs to learn to be responsible."

"So him leaving the reservation will happen, even if he doesn't get the letter?"

"Yes, it would have happened that day, with or without the letter in the future. We saw that the young Alpha was not stepping up to his rightful place" he replied before placing my hand on his. "Sitting back and refusing his rightful place is not always the right option."

Everything passed in a blur, and we were suddenly outside the front of the Cullen house. I watched as Edward and his brothers walked out of the forest, pushing and shoving each other, laughing as they suddenly changed direction and walked towards the back of the house.

"Today is your wedding day, are you ready to see yourself as a bride?"

"No" I didn't want to see this and ruin the surprise; I didn't want to see the dress I would pick out.

"Tough, I have to show you everything." Taha Aki spoke, while dragging me closer to the house. "You can't make a decision, if you don't see everything of your future."

I suddenly found myself in Alice's room, I stood in the corner and watched shocked as Rosalie was styling my hair. I watched as my other self walked into the bathroom, I felt nervous while waiting to see what I would look like. Getting married was never something I really thought about but I still had an idea what I would like to wear.

I watched as I my other self walked out of the bathroom. "What am I wearing?" I asked out loud.

"Your wedding dress, it does seem a bit fussy. But what do I know?" Taha Aki answered.

"It's over the top, and too lacy and too big." I commented I wanted to cry, it was obvious I had no say in the dress.

I wouldn't agree to wear something like this; I always thought I would choose a more plain dress. It was then that I saw my face, I had make- up on. Far too much on, I looked like a make-up doll.

"I don't want to see anymore." I cried out, this was not going to happen.

"Are you sure, we can skip ahead if you want?" He asked, and I nodded silently.

I felt the air whip around me and suddenly I could see myself walking down the aisle, Edward looked handsome in his suit along with the rest of the Cullen's. I looked at the rows of seats, noticing that Billy Black was there along with Seth and his mom.

"Where is Jake?" I asked, I thought that he would be here. If only for the reason to stop the wedding, and to try to change my mind, I couldn't stop and wonder if I wanted Jake to stop the wedding.

"He is still away; I couldn't imagine him wanting to watch you marry another man, let alone his mortal enemy." Taha Aki replied, watching as I walked up to Edward.

The air moved around us again, more quickly again this time and I squeezed Taha Aki's hand a bit tighter. It stopped suddenly and I found us stood in a bedroom. The sun was shining through the large windows, there were feathers everywhere. Edward was lightly tracing my skin; I took a step forward to see the bruises on my body, in the shape of his hands.

The head board on the bed was splintered, and the pillows were all over the place.

I wanted to feel smug, that it was possible for Edward and me to sleep together. But I could see the regret in Edwards's eyes and the damage done. Maybe it would make more sense to wait until I was changed; I could imagine Edward biting the pillow to stop from biting me.

"Your life was at great risk that night, it seems you got what you wanted but at a cost." Taha Aki commented, and I had to agree with him on this occasion.

The air whipped around again and I realised that we were back off our honeymoon and back in Forks. I was led on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket. I looked ill, so pale and weak. The skin under my eyes was black and I looked so tired.

I gasped in surprise when Rosalie approached me and helped me to drink something, holding me in such a caring and attentive way. We had never been close and I always thought we never would be because of my choices.

"What is happening?" I asked, turning to look as Edward walked away from the big window and walking towards me.

I could see the pain and worry in his face; it also looked like he had not hunted in a long time. Nobody else was there, which was surprising. Not even Alice was there, and that shocked me.

"You are pregnant."

"I can't get pregnant, Edward is a vampire. It's impossible, the mechanics everything stopped when he was turned into a vampire." I replied, sounding so confused.

Had I gone behind his back? Would I do that? And who would I have gone with? It made no sense to me. I was carrying somebody else's child and Edward seemed to still want me. But he looked so scared, had something happened? Was I going to leave him?

"Well it seems you can, I can see the worry and the questions you are asking yourself behind those eyes. Yes it is Edwards, not even I knew that it could be possible."

"I don't want to see this, please make us leave." I sat down from where I was stood, hiding my face in my hands and sobbing. I could see that from carrying the baby it was killing me. I didn't want to see myself die.

"I will not hide everything from you, how are you supposed to make a decision if you don't see it from all angles?" Taha Aki asked, pulling me up and placing his arm across my shoulder.

"Ok, but can I skip to where I give birth?" I asked, I looked ill and it was obvious I had lost a lot of weight.

"Not yet, we can move forward a few days. But you need to see this, this is important."

I nodded silently, before I felt the air speed up. We were back at the Cullen house, but this time Jake was there with his arm wrapped around me. I had some colour back in my face, but it looked like I had lost more weight. It was then that I spotted the IV in my hand, I cringed, and I hated needles.

"Jake came back?" I asked, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes he did, his land calls for him. There is no way that he could stay away for long."

"I look a bit better now; I guess the extra fluids are helping." I commented, watching as Edward was stood off to the side, watching over to me.

"Ever wondered if it was something else?" He asked, before I suddenly felt the air move again. I watched as the cup I was holding dropped out of my hands, trying to twist quickly to catch it. I could hear myself scream before I collapsed.


End file.
